


A Rooster Teeth Wedding

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan and Jon's Love Story [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Risingwood wedding! Sequel to A Rooster Teeth Engagement Party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rooster Teeth Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it is! The sequel to the Rooster Teeth Engagement Party! I promise, I’ll come up with a more efficient chapter name soon! For now…RisingWood’s wedding. I already have a companion kid piece in my brain. Don’t worry. Love you all!

Jon Risinger looked at his best friend Meg Turney evilly. When he had asked Meg to be his best woman all those months ago, when he started planning the wedding with Ryan, he knew that Meg would be the one to keep him in check. He just didn’t realize how much sassiness and control would come with it, when he did.

 

“No! Absolutely not, Meg! I am not wearing that!”

 

Jon exclaimed as he saw what Meg was holding. In addition to the black suit jacket and crisp white dress shirt, she was holding a bright yellow cumberbund with his initials sewn into it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, watching Meg.

 

“It’s not my request, pal. It’s Ryan’s. You wear it or you don’t get married.”

 

Meg said, flinging it towards him. He laughed and caught it while he took his phone out of his pocket. He knew he was being difficult, but it didn’t matter much to him. He was going to be married in a few short hours. But he was feeling the anxiety starting to creep up on him. So, he started texting his husband to be to calm himself down.

 

_J: A yellow cumberbund, babe? Really?_

 

 **R: Our colors are red and yellow, love. You are forced to wear it**.

 

 _J: Dammit, Ryan! Okay! I will wear this god awful, ugly colored cumberbund_.

 

**R: I am laughing at you right now. I miss your face.**

 

Jon smiled and noticed that Meg was occupied with Lindsay, probably going over some wedding stuff. So, he muted the sound on his phone and snapped a picture of his face and sent it in their texts. He knew that Ryan would appreciate the irony of it.

 

_J: There. Now you have my red, splotchy face!_

 

Jon smiled and quickly deleted the photo from his phone. He watched as Lindsay and Meg came over, carrying a bag full of lotions and facial creams. As they got closer, he realized that it was his facial creams and lotions from home, and he felt a lot better about them coming towards him.

 

“Okay! Time to get your splotches away!”

 

Lindsay said, starting to uncap some of the creams and applying them to his face. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reached in to take it out. He opened the message and saw a picture of Ryan smiling with a blue face mask. He laughed loudly and read the text underneath of it.

 

 **R: Stupid Geoff making me put on Griffon’s stress relieving face mask**.

 

_J: The struggle is real. Lindsay just said she was going to make my splotches go away._

 

**R: Your splotches are what I love most.**

 

“Jon! No! Part of ‘grooms can’t see grooms before the wedding’ includes texting!”

 

Meg said, taking Jon’s phone out of his hands, while he protested loudly. She scrolled through all of Jon and Ryan’s texts throughout the day and shook her head. She hadn’t realized that they had been in constant communication all day. Meg pushed the call button and waited until Ryan answered.

 

“Hey babe!”

 

“Nice try, Haywood. I’m not your babe.”

 

“Meggles!”

 

“Don’t you ‘Meggles’ me, Haywood! You broke the rules!”

 

“I know! But I needed to see him. He said you were getting rid of the splotches on his face? He has an allergy to most skin care products.”

 

“We know, Ry. We got the stuff from your apartment. Don’t be a micromanager.”

 

“After his recent hospital stay, I will micromanage him forever.”

 

“I love it, baby!”

 

Jon yelled from across the room. Meg had him on speaker phone this entire time, so Jon could hear everything. He and Lindsay giggled and Lindsay went back to cleaning off his face, smiling softly. He heard Ryan yell back on the phone.

 

“I know you do, baby! I know you do!”

 

“Enough! No more! It’s wedding time.”

 

Meg said, handing the phone over to Jon. She was allowing him a few extra minutes on the phone with him, knowing that he needed it. Lindsay moved away and smiled as he clicked the phone off speaker and held it up to his ear, moving to a quiet spot in a corner.

 

“Meg is giving me anxiety.”

 

“Don’t let her bug you. In just a little while we’ll be Ryan and Jon Haywood. This is our day. Don’t let her get to you.”

 

“Jon, I know you and Ryan need each other right now, but it’s time to finish getting ready.”

 

Lindsay yelled sweetly from the other side of the room. Jon sighed sadly into the phone and Ryan suddenly wished he were there to help Jon calm down, because he could feel the anxiousness radiating through the phone.

 

“I have to go before Lindsay kills me. A few hours, yeah?”

 

“Absolutely. I love you, sweet prince.”

 

“Not as much as I love you, Mad King.”

 

Jon said as he reluctantly hung up the phone. He walked back over to the chair and sat back down, in the chair that Lindsay was standing behind. He pouted sadly, and Meg walked over to him and sighed softly.

 

“Jon, I know that you and Ryan are soulmates. And your last hospital stay took a lot out of you and made you realize that. But it’s only a few more hours, okay?”

 

“I know. I just hate being away from him. Why do you think he and I spend as much time together at the office as we do?”

 

“Because you’re co-dependent?”

 

“No. Because I have anxiety issues stemming from my car accident. I had a seizure while driving.”

 

Lindsay gasped and looked at Jon as Meg wiped the lotion off her hands. They hadn’t been privy to any of the story about Jon, because Ryan respected him enough to not tell it. If it would give the girls an insight to his and Ryan’s relationship, he’d tell it.

 

“You have seizures?”

 

“A seizure disorder, on top of a host of other health problems. But yeah. I figured I would drive into work by myself. The medication I was on was supposed to work. It didn’t because it was a new one, and my body was still adjusting to it. It didn’t. I was just coming through a green light, when I had a seizure and crashed the car. Ryan, God bless him, he stayed with me. He never left my side. Seven weeks of physical therapy and speech therapy, I was a bitch to him. But he never left. I love him more everyday because of it.”

 

A tear fell from both Meg and Lindsay’s eyes as Jon told the story. He too felt himself welling up with the wet tears stinging his eyes. He sniffled and wiped them away, looking at his beautiful friends and chuckling slightly.

 

“Hey guys, no tears! I’m here, right? I’m alive. And I’m marrying my Mad King today. I have my two best friends with me, so I feel like my life is pretty sweet. Wouldn’t you?”

 

Jon smiled and pulled his two friends into a hug. He knew that if they were going to make this wedding on time, they needed to finish getting ready. And that’s exactly what they were going to do. And for the first time all day, he felt settled.

 

X

 

Ryan smiled as the wedding procession started. He smiled as Gavin, Geoff, Michael, and Barb walked down the aisle, followed by Meg, Lindsay, Ray and Chris. That’s when Ryan saw him standing at the top of the aisle. That was his boy making his way down the aisle, and that’s when his tears started. He smiled and reached out to take his hand, once he got to him. The minister, a mutual friend of theirs named Riley, who got ordained for the day, began the ceremony.

 

“Friends and colleagues, we are gathered here in the eyes of the Lord to watch as Ryan and Jon affirm their love in matrimony. They have decided to recite their own vows. Jon, you’re first.”

 

Jon let go of Ryan’s hand briefly and removed a sheet of paper from his suit jacket. He’d actually memorized what he was going to say, but knew that sometimes words failed him, so he smiled up at Ryan before speaking.

 

“Two years is a long time to love someone. The hurt, the pain, the sadness, the anger. It all leads up to this moment. Seven months ago, I had a seizure, wrecked a car and damn near died. Learning how to walk and talk again made me realize that love conquers all. Love is everything we need to survive. I am blessed to have you with me, Ryan. Today, we become husbands. And I know how insufferable I can be. But you love me anyway. Today, I dedicate my life, my love, my forever to you. I become your husband today. Tomorrow. Always.”

 

Ryan wiped away a tear as he pulled out his phone. He’d never remember what he’d written, but he knew it came from his heart. He wiped away a tear on Jon’s face before speaking softly.

 

“To the world we are the Mad King and his Prince. To our friends, we’re that one couple…you know, the ones you’d never thought would end up together, but did…but to us, we’re Ryan and Jon. We have a life together. And that life was almost cut short. But we made it through. You had to learn how to walk and talk again, I stayed right by your side through it all. No matter how much you tried pushing me away, I was there. I never had second thoughts about leaving you. Ever. You are the one thing I was sure about. And still am. You are my sure thing, Peach. And this Mario is so glad that you are mine. Today, tomorrow, forever.”

 

“That was beautiful. Do you have the rings?”

 

Ray slipped the ring into Jon’s coat pocket and patted his side lovingly, and watched as Lindsay handed Ryan his. Jon took the ring out of his pocket and smiled.

 

“We do.”

 

“Perfect, now Jon, repeat after me. I Jon, take you Ryan to be my husband.”

 

“I Jon, take you Ryan to be my husband.”

 

Jon said, sliding the ring onto his finger. Ryan looked down at his finger in amazement that someone had slipped a ring on it. With a shaky hand, he grabbed Jon’s to slide the ring on his hand. Riley watched and spoke softly.

 

“Okay, now Ryan, repeat after me. I Ryan, take you Jon to be my husband.”

 

“I Ryan, take you Jon to be my husband.”

 

And Ryan slid the ring on Jon’s finger, right above his engagement ring. Ryan lifted Jon’s hand and kissed it softly, watching the blush creep easily across Jon’s face. Riley smiled and watched her friends together.

 

“Okay. By the power vested in me by the interwebs on behalf of the great state of Texas, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”

 

And Ryan smiled, leaning in and kissing Jon slowly and softly. He heard the applause from their friends, and knew that this was the most perfect day. He pulled back and smiled at Jon, stroking his face slightly before turning to the crowd.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Jon and Ryan Haywood.”


End file.
